Just Drabble
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Hanya dialog pendek dua versi, ViktUuri dan OtaYuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Drabble singkat garing kriuk yang dipublish hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita, hanyalah kebetulan, tidak ada unsur kesengajaan**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pocky Game**

 **.**

~ViktUuri

.

Viktor : "Yuuri! Ayo kita bermain pocky game!"

Yuuri : "Hah?"

Viktor : "Ayolah!" (menyodorkan sebatang pocky ke genggaman Yuuri) "Kau duluan!"

Yuuri : (malu-malu sambil meletakkan pocky di mulutnya) "Baiklah."

Viktor : "..." (memandang Yuuri lekat-lekat)

Yuuri : "Viktor?"

Viktor : (membuang pocky dari mulut Yuuri dan langsung menciumnya)

.

~OtaYuri

.

Yurio : "Otabek, ayo kita bermain pocky game."

Otabek : "Hm? Kau yakin?"

Yurio : (meletakkan sebatang pocky di mulutnya) "Yup."

Otabek : "...baiklah."

Yurio dan Otabek terus memakan pocky sampai tinggal beberapa senti bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Yurio : (mematahkan pocky ketika hanya tinggal satu gigitan)

Otabek : "?"

Yurio : "Kenapa kau meneruskannya, sih?" (wajah merah padam. Sebenarnya berharap Otabek yang kalah)

Otabek : "Kenapa kau patahkan, sih? Aku bahkan belum menciummu."

Yurio : "Hah? Kau serius?"

Otabek : "Lho, kau mengajak bermain pocky bukan karena itu?"

* * *

 **Fall Asleep on the Desk**

 **.**

~ViktUuri

.

Yuuri : (tertidur di atas meja)

Viktor : (lewat di belakang Yuuri, berhenti ketika melihat Yuuri yang tertidur, lalu berbalik)

Yuuri : "..."

Viktor : (kembali dengan membawa selimut) "Dasar putri tidur."

Yuuri : "..."

Viktor : (ikut duduk di sebelah Yuuri) "Selamat tidur." (mencium rambut Yuuri)

.

~OtaYuri

.

Yurio : (tertidur di atas meja)

Otabek : (lewat di belakang Yurio)

Yurio : "..."

Otabek : (melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Yurio)

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Yurio : "Ah, aku ketiduran." (menoleh ke samping)

Otabek : "..." (tertidur di sebelah Yurio)

* * *

 **Posesif**

 **.**

~ViktUuri

.

Chris : (menempel Yuuri) "Yuuri, ayo kita minum bersama."

Yuuri : "Eh, Chris. Boleh."

Chris : "Sampai mabuk, ya?" (mengedipkan mata)

Yuuri : "Eh?"

Viktor : "Tidak boleh!" (menelusup di antara Yuuri dan Chris)

Chris : "Hm? Memangnya kau ibunya?"

Yuuri : "Benar Viktor, aku yang menentukan."

Viktor : (memandang Yuuri kesal, sebenarnya tidak rela orang lain melihat Yuuri yang sedang mabuk, sosok Yuuri ketika Viktor jatuh cinta padanya pertama kali.)

Yuuri : "Ke-kenapa, Viktor?" (sadar dirinya dipandang lekat)

Viktor : "Kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, Yuuri!" (langsung mencium Yuuri dalam-dalam)

Chris : "Baiklah aku tidak jadi mengajaknya, Viktor okaasan."

.

~OtaYuri

.

Yurio : (duduk sendirian sambil minum jus jeruk, belum cukup umur untuk minum alkohol)

JJ : "Hai, Yuri Angel!" (menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Yurio sambil mendentingkan gelasnya dengan gelas Yurio)

Yurio : "Hah?! Aku tidak sudi minum bareng denganmu, JJ!"

JJ : "Oh, ayolah, lady Angel. Jarang-jarang kau bisa minum bareng The King JJ ini."

Otabek : (datang sambil menggulingkan kursi JJ ke belakang) "Akan lebih baik kalau Yuri tidak pernah minum bersamamu."

Yurio : (memandang Otabek layaknya pangeran penyelamat)

* * *

 **Modus**

 **.**

~ViktUuri

.

Viktor dan Yuuri sedang jalan-jalan.

Yuuri : "Viktor, kenapa kau memandangiku terus dari tadi?"

Viktor : "Eh? Aku hanya memastikan Yuuri tidak tertinggal di belakangku, kok."

Di restoran.

Viktor : "Yuuri, boleh aku mencicipi minumanmu?"

Yuuri : "Boleh saja."

Viktor : ' _Asyik dapat indirect kiss._ '

Perjalanan pulang.

Yuuri : "Ehm, Viktor..." (heran kenapa tiba-tiba Viktor menggenggam tangannya)

Viktor : "Aku lelah jika harus menoleh padamu terus Yuuri, jadi aku menggandengmu supaya kau tidak tertinggal di belakangku."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Yuuri : "Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang tiba-tiba memelukku?"

Viktor : "Ternyata udara lebih dingin dari yang kupikirkan." ' _Kau terlalu manis aku sampai tidak tahan ingin mendekapmu._ '

.

~OtaYuri

.

Otabek dan Yurio berboncengan naik sepeda motor Otabek.

Otabek : (mengerem mendadak)

Yurio : (terhempas ke depan namun tertahan tubuh Otabek) "Aduh, Otabek, ada apa, sih? Kok tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak?"

Otabek : "Maaf Yuri, tadi ada kucing lewat."

Yurio : "Hah? Mana kucingnya, mana?"

Otabek : "Dia sudah lari." (berdehem sejenak) "Karena berbahaya, sebaiknya kau pegangan supaya tidak terbentur punggungku lagi seperti tadi."

Yurio : "Hah?" (berpikir sejenak) "Tapi, benar juga, sih." (merangkulkan tangannya ke tubuh Otabek)

Otabek : (mulai melajukan sepeda motornya lagi dengan wajah datar namun sebenarnya bahagia)

* * *

 **Truth or Dare**

 **.**

~Viktuuri

.

Viktor : "Yuuri, ayo kita bermain Truth or Dare!" (mengacungkan botol kosong yang dibawanya)

Yuuri : "Hah?" (belum sempat menolak keburu ditarik Viktor duduk dihadapannya)

Viktor : (mulai memutar botol dan berhenti menunjuk Yuuri) "Nah, Yuuri, truth or dare?"

Yuuri : "Ehm... dare." (sebenarnya takut kalau memilih truth Viktor akan menginterogasinya macam-macam)

Viktor : ' _bingo!_ ' "Kalau begitu, cium aku Yuuri~!"

Yuuri : "HAH?!" (tidak sadar kalau pilihannya justru masuk jebakan)

.

~OtaYuri

.

Otabek : "Yuri, ayo kita main Truth or Dare." (menunjukkan botol kosong yang ditemukannya)

Yurio : "Eh? Baiklah." (enggan menolak)

Otabek : (memutar botol kosong dan berhenti menunjuk Yurio) "Baiklah, truth or dare?"

Yurio : "Ehh... truth saja, deh." (males kalau disuruh ngapa-ngapain)

Otabek : (berpikir sejenak) "Yuri, pilih aku atau JJ?"

Yurio : "HAH?!" (tapi kemudian berpikir secara tidak sadar) "Aku pilih kamu, deh."

Otabek : (diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya seolah bersorak ' _yes!')_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

Ahahaha, pasti kurang memuaskan. Inginnya bikin lebih panjang dan lebih banyak lagi, tapi apa daya ide lagi buntu (;-;)

Cerita akan diupdate jika sudah ada ide lagi (u_u)

Yang mau request juga boleh ^^

Terima kasih buat yg mau mampir di panpik gaje ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Drabble singkat garing kriuk yang dipublish hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita, hanyalah kebetulan, tidak ada unsur kesengajaan**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Modus (2)**

.

~ViktUuri

.

Yuuri : (terlihat mengulum sesuatu)

Viktor : "Kau sedang makan apa, Yuuri?"

Yuuri : "Eh? Hanya coklat yang kudapat dari Yu-chan."

Viktor : (terus menatap Yuuri dengan pandangan 'kepingin')

Yuuri : (tersenyum kikuk) "Kau mau Viktor? Aku masih punya sebungkus. Kemarilah."

Viktor : _'kemarilah' 'kemarilah' 'kemarilah'_ (suara Yuuri terngiang di kepala Viktor)

Yuuri : "Viktor?"

Viktor : "Ah, ya, Yuuri, aku dataaang!" (mencium Yuuri dan sedikit mengulumnya)

Yuuri : (meledak karena malu, kemudian tumbang dengan wajah merah padam)

Viktor : "Lho, Yuuri? Kau sendiri, kan, yang bilang 'kemarilah'?" (tawa girang dengan mulutnya berbentuk serupa hati)

.

~OtaYuri

.

Otabek mentraktir Yurio es krim.

Otabek : (memandangi Yurio sambil tetap menikmati es krimnya)

Yurio : (sadar sedang ditatap) "Ada apa, Otabek?"

Otabek : "Makanmu seperti anak kecil saja."

Yurio : "Hah? Benarkah? Apa aku belepotan?"

Otabek : "Ya, disana, disana, disana..."

Yurio : "Aah! Cukup, jangan diteruskan!" (hendak mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan baju)

Otabek : (mencegah tangan Yurio) "Jangan, nanti kotor. Kalau boleh, aku akan membersihkannya untukmu."

Yurio : "Eh? Ba-baiklah."

Otabek : (membersihkan sekitar mulut Yurio dengan mulutnya, karena ada kesempatan, Otabek juga sempat mencium bibir Yurio)

Yurio : (meledak karena malu, kemudian tumbang dengan wajah merah padam)

Otabek : _'Ah, maaf, Yuri, kau manis sekali.'_ (membatin dengan muka datar)

* * *

 **Hug**

.

~ViktUuri

.

Yuuri : (sedang memasak katsudon)

Viktor : "Yuuri~! Ohayou!" (memeluk Yuuri)

Yuuri : (meluncur ke pinggir rink setelah berlatih)

Viktor : "Yuuri~! Sepertinya performamu meningkat! (memeluk Yuuri)

Yuuri : (berendam di onsen)

Viktor : "Yuuri~! Sudah lama tidak mandi bareng." (memeluk Yuuri)

Minako : (berbicara pada Mari) "Viktor seperti kangguru yang selalu menempel induknya."

Mari : "Sudah kuduga hubungan mereka sudah naik level."

.

~OtaYuri

.

Yurio : (tidak sengaja melihat orang sedang berpelukan)

Otabek : "Ada apa, Yuri?" (sadar dengan wajah Yurio yang memerah)

Yurio : "Aa tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" (mengumpat kesal dalam hati) ' _Jangan bermesraan di sembarang tempat, sialan.'_

Otabek : (melihat arah pandang Yurio. Kemudian melihat Yurio. Dan detik selanjutnya Otabek memeluk Yurio dari belakang)

Yurio : "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Otabek : (masih memeluk Yurio yang meronta-ronta) "Kupikir kau juga ingin seperti mereka."

* * *

 **Jealous**

.

~ViktUuri

.

Viktor : "Yuuri, mau ke laut?"

Yuuri : "Eh? Boleh."

Makkachin : "Guk!" (berlari menubruk Yuuri dan menjilati wajahnya)

Yuuri : (ambruk karena diterjang Makkachin) "Hahaha, geli, Makkachin. Kau juga suka laut?"

Viktor : "..." (terdiam melihat Yuuri dan Makkachin. Kemudian masuk ke kamarnya)

Yuuri : "Viktor? Mungkin ada barang yang tertinggal."

Viktor : (keluar dari kamar) "Yuuri!"

Yuuri : (menoleh ke arah Viktor) "Ya, Vi-"

Viktor : "Guk!" (sambil memakai bando telinga serigala)

.

OtaYuri

.

Fans Yurio 1 : "Yurachka~ terimalah hadiahku ini!" (menyodorkan sekotak kue)

Fans Yurio 2 : "Punyaku juga, terimalah~!" (menyodorkan kalung berbandul kucing)

Fans Yurio 3 : "Terimakasih sudah mau menerima hadiah kami, Yurachka~. Semoga kau manis selalu!" (berteriak fangirl)

Yurio : "Uh, terima kasih." (menjawab dengan wajah ogah-ogahan)

Otabek : "Kau populer sekali, Yuri."

Yurio : "Mereka mengganggu perjalanan kita, Otabek!"

Otabek : "Yuri, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." (tidak mau kalah)

Yurio : "Eh?"

Otabek : (menyodorkan sebuah plastik berisi jaket bertudung dan bertelinga kucing) "Kuharap kau mau memakainya."

Yurio : "Eh? Te-terima kasih." _'Apa Otabek juga seorang fansku?'_

* * *

 **Panggilan**

.

~ViktUuri

.

Viktor : "Jangan biarkan kakimu yang bebas terlihat lemah, sayang!"

Yuuri : (langsung terjungkal saat melakukan lompat quadruple toe loop) "Kau sengaja, ya?!"

Viktor : "Eh~? Kupikir itu bisa membuatmu lebih bersemangat."

Yuuri : (mengulangi lompatannya dengan quadruple lutz) "Bagaimana, Vitya?" (bermaksud balas dendam)

Viktor : "Bagus sekali, sayang!" (langsung menerjang Yuuri dan memberi pelukan maut)

Yuuri : _'Panggilan itu justru membuatnya tambah senang?!'_ (balas dendam gagal)

.

~OtaYuri

.

Otabek : "Performamu bagus, Yurachka."

Yurio : (langsung terjungkal saat melakukan lompat triple salchow) "Kau sengaja, ya?!"

Otabek : "Hm? Bukankah kau selalu dipanggil begitu oleh fansmu? Panggilan itu juga cocok untukmu."

Yurio : "Jangan main-main denganku, Beka!" (bermaksud balas dendam)

Otabek : (tersenyum penuh pesona. Senang karena Yurio juga memanggilnya panggilan khusus)

Yurio : _'Woah, dia justru tersenyum! Dan apa-apaan aura bunga-bunga itu?!'_ (balas dendam gagal)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

Krik kriik...

Garing, ya? Pasti garing?!

Cerita bisa diupdate kalau sudah ada ide lagi *pundungkehabisanide

Makasih buat yang mau mampir ^^


End file.
